


I'm A Mess

by oh_ms_omegalomaniac



Category: All Time Low
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_ms_omegalomaniac/pseuds/oh_ms_omegalomaniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pretty crappy Jalex I wrote like a year ago. I don't even know why I'm bothering to publish this.. basically people get hit by cars and it's dumb and unrealistic and yeah. Watch for the cameo though!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm A Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is only based on existing real people- it is a work of fiction and is about characters who resemble real people. Please don't harass any real people or friends/relatives of real people about shipping.

"2 am, I'm on a blackout binge again. You know I don't need sleep and I lost my keys but I got so many friends!"

Staggering, staggering, staggering. It's funny how much nicer the world is when your drunk, Jack thinks. He smiles at a pretty girl walking by him and attempts a wave. She laughs and strolls off with her friends, giggling. Jack sighs, sober enough to notice the contempt on her face. Hot, yeah, but snobby. Or maybe it's just that he's a stumbling drunk.

Shame the people don't get nicer. He hates this town, hates every stupid person in it. 

That's why he gets drunk, honestly. To blur the stupid faces.

~~~

Alex Gaskarth can hardly see the road ahead through his angry tears. That bitch. That horrible, evil cow. How could she do this to him? They've been going strong months now, almost a year. She's been playing with him, he knows it. He knew it the entire time. She was just fucking around with his emotions. 

That's not bad, he thinks, a shred of interest bursting through the anger and sadness. As soon as he gets home he'll write it down-

~~~

The dawdling car hits Jack in the side and he cries out in pain as his body flies into the air. It's a small, slow moving car, but it knocks him off his feet and into a ditch on the side of the road. The impact onto the grass knocks the wind out of his body and for a couple of seconds everything just shuts down and goes black.

~~~

Alex races out of his car, almost hyperventilating in fear and shock. What the hell did he just hit?! There's a boy sprawled in the ditch and Alex runs over to him, pulling him onto his side and yelling as loud as he can. 

"Help! Someone! Are you alive?! Person!" 

The person in question makes a muffled noise and Alex realizes that he is indeed alive. 

"Okay. Good. Alive. Alive is very good. Somebody call an ambulance! SOMEBODY?!" 

There's nobody in sight and the spiky haired teen yells in frustration as he desperately wishes he hadn't left his phone at his ex-girlfriends house after he got that stupid break-up text.

By text. Seriously. She couldn't even be bothered to fucking call him.

~~~

"Wha.." Jack can't seem to get a coherent word out. Someone is shaking his shoulders and muttering something about alive. Jack supposes that he's alive. 

That's probably a good thing. Sort of. 

Sometimes he wishes he would just go to sleep and not wake up, y'know? It's not like his life has purpose or anything. Nah, just stuck in a stupid town with stupid people and no point to being alive.

"We're.. so.. stuck..." 

He manages to get the words out, trying his very best to communicate his dazed emotions to this random. 

"F-cking rut.."

~~~

Great. His girlfriend broke up with him over text for being 'not mature enough to keep a relationship going', he hit some random guy with his car and now the random is spouting rubbish. Well, at least he's alive. Bright side. 

"Shh, shh, we need to get you to hospital, shh.." 

He mumbles reassurances to the guy and slowly begins dragging him towards the car. If no one around wants to help, and he can't call and ambulance, he'll just have to get this guy to the hospital himself.

"I gotta get out of here!" 

The boy's words are becoming more frantic and he pulls away from Alex. 

"No no no, shhh." 

He puts a hand on the teen's chest and gently pushes him down, all the time murmuring comfortingly. 

"Shh."

The drive to the hospital is loud. Alex is driving as slow as he can, careful. The tears have long gone by now, replaced by purpose. He's in shock, he knows. First Stella and now- he doesn't want to think about it. Just get this guy to hospital.

The guy in question is still muttering to himself, less than before, which Alex takes as probably a bad thing. He never did much medical stuff- he knows how to put on a band aid and that vinegar will neutralize a wasp sting (#uselessschoolscience) but that's about it. 

"You still alive back there?" 

More muttering as a response. Well, they're almost there.

~~~

"What the hell happened here? Why the heckitty didn't you call an ambulance?!" 

A hassled looking blond nurse berates Alex as he attempts to push past the medics surrounding the boy. 

"Is he going to be okay?" 

The nurse nods, smiling tiredly. 

"He's fine. A little shock, bruising, but he'll be fine. You hit him with your car?"

Alex drops his head a bit. 

"Yeah. It was an accident." 

The nurse shrugs. 

"I didn't think you did it on purpose, holy smokes. He was drunk, it's late at night, you've obviously been very upset about it. His wallet has his id and we've tried calling the numbers- his parents passed a way a little while ago and he lives with his cousin." 

Alex nods. 

"Okay. So, can I get a chair up in here?" 

The nurse raises his eyebrows. 

"I'm staying with him till he wakes up so I can apologise."

~~~

The room is blurry when Jack wakes up. He blinks- once, twice, and slowly focuses on the face above him. 

"Wha?" 

The face comes in to sharp focus and he finds himself cheered out of his confusion by the infectious grin. 

"You're awake! I'm so sorry about hitting you with my car. Glad you're alive!" 

Jack manages a smile and slowly drags himself into a sitting position, annoyed by the aching in his body. 

"I got hit with a car?" 

The face grimaces and for the first time Jack sees the dried tears on his face and the stress. 

"I'm okay, right?"

"Yeh. Bruising, but no broken bones or anything. You'll be out of here by tomorrow." 

~~~

Alex finds himself grinning, talking to the kid that he hit with his fucking car. What a funny way to meet someone, he thinks. "

I'm Alex. I'll take you out for coffee, a drink or whatever sometime to properly apologise. You cool with that?" 

The boy nods. 

"I'm Jack. Not drinking, though, please. I can still feel my hangover from last night. That was fucking wild, man."

Alex laughs awkwardly and grins.

"Neither of us were really paying attention to the road, were we." 

"Why weren't you looking out for people? Like, it's cool that yo hit me with your car and all," 

Jack pauses to stick out his tongue, 

"but really, what happened?" 

Alex rolls his eyes. 

"Oh. Yeah. Um. I was kind of crying my eyes out after my girlfriend dumped me over text." 

Grimacing, Jack winces.

"Bad luck."

"Now I realize that she was an absolute cow, it's kind of better, but she was playing with me the entire time, I swear. That reminds me!"

Alex takes out a small notebook and begins scribbling.

"What are you doing?"

Jack cranes his neck (wincing slightly at the movement) and peers at the paper. 

"Stop f-cking around with my emotions." 

The dark-haired boy grins. 

"I write songs. Any inspiration is good inspiration!"

"Do you play an instrument?"

"Guitar. You?" 

Jack grins. 

"Sing and guitar. Hey, after you get me that coffee, why don't we go over to my place at play something? I have a friend, Rian, that drums, and this guy Zack in my chemistry class plays bass. You in?" 

Alex considers it. He's played in bands before, but none have ever lasted long. Jamming with random people is lots of fun, anyway. 

"Sure!"

~~~

Three days later and Alex is sitting in a coffee shop, his hands around a latte that is steadily getting colder. Where the hell is Jack? He looks around the room in disappointment. Why wouldn't he show- the door chimes and in rushes Jack, panting a bit. 

"I slept in! Why do you want to meet so bloody early?"

Alex rolls his eyes, amused and relieved.

"It's 11am. This isn't early. You've slept too many hangovers off, Jack!" 

Jack rolls his eyes and playfully hits him. 

"Well, hangovers are better than bruises. Look how colourful I am!" 

He pulls up his shirt and Alex vaguely registers the purple and blue bruises- but mostly focuses on Jack's rather nice chest. 

"Um. Yeah. Ouch. Oops. Sorry."

Jack hits his new friend on the arm. 

"All good! I'm almost glad it happened- means I could meet you."


End file.
